Lord Tirek
|-|First Form= |-|Second Form= |-|Third Form= |-|Fourth Form= Summary Lord Tirek is the sixth main villain of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and easily one of the most dangerous. Tirek is a centaur from a land far away from Equestria and possesses the ability to steal the magic of other beings. Returning from a long exile in Tartarus, he sets forth to absorb all magic in Equestria, which he failed to do millennia prior. Early on, he enlists help from Discord, who was initially sent to stop him, playing on the Draconequus' hubris in order to win him over. Knowing loyalty only to himself, Tirek is quick to betray Discord after regaining enough of his strength, eventually stealing even Equestria's Alicorn magic. However, shortly after achieving his goal, he is stopped and imprisoned once more by the newly released Rainbow Power. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A | At least 6-B, possibly Low 4-C | At least 4-C, likely High 4-C | At least 4-C, likely High 4-C | At least 4-C, likely High 4-C | Likely at least High 4-C Name: Lord Tirek Origin: My Little Pony Gender: Male Age: Over 1000 years old (Was around when Celestia and Luna were young) Classification: Centaur Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic & Magic Absorption, Size Manipulation (Proportional to how much magic he absorbs) | Same as before to a greater extent, Energy Projection, Can interact with magic as if it had a physical form (As demonstrated with his own magic), Heat Manipulation (Melted one of the windows in Celestia's castle), Forcefield Creation, Telekinesis, Portal Creation, and BFR (Banished the three princesses to Tartarus) | Same as before but to a much greater extent, Teleportation (Presumably only for others however) & Reality Warping (Gained from Discord and demonstrated here), and Flight (Rammed Twilight through a mountain and remained airborne as he did so) | Same as before but to a much greater extent Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level (Stronger than most fodder ponies, which are typically depicted to be on Spike the Dragon's level) | At least Country level, possibly Small Star level (Stomped Shining Armor, comparable to Queen Chrysalis) | At least Star level, likely Large Star level (Was strong enough that he was confident in taking on the Alicorn princesses, who are able to move celestial objects such as the sun and moon with ease) | At least Star level, likely Large Star level (Was strong enough that he felt confident in taking on Discord, who he then defeated) | At least Star level, likely Large Star level (Showed to be near equal to Twilight Sparkle when she encompassed the power of 4 Alicorns) | Likely at least Large Star level (Absorbed all the Alicorn Magic for his own, basically doubling his already incredibly impressive power) Speed: Peak Human (Slightly below a basic pony) | Peak Human with Massively FTL+ combat and magic speed (Is comparable to base Queen Chrysalis, who can contend with a clone of Twilight) | Likely Massively FTL+ combat and magic speed (Likely on par with the Alicorn Princesses) | Massively FTL+ combat and magic speed (Equal to fully Alicorn powered Twilight) | Massively FTL+ 'combat and magic speed 'Lifting Strength: Likely Class 1 (Should be on par with the average pony) | Class M, possibly Stellar | At least Stellar '''with telekinesis (Should be roughly on par with the Alicorns) | At least '''Stellar '''with telekinesis | At least Stellar''' with telekinesis | At least Stellar with telekinesis Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class | At least Country Class, possibly Small Star Class | At least Star Class, likely Large Star Class | At least Star Class, likely Large Star Class | At least Star Class, likely Large Star Class | Likely at least Large Star Class Durability: At least Multi-City Block level (Defeated dozens of fodder ponies at once) | At least Country level, possibly Small Star level (Casually grabbed a enraged Shining Armor's attack and ate it) | At least Star level, likely Large Star level (Had strength on par with the Alicorns) | At least Star level, likely Large Star level (Roughly on par with Discord) | At least Star level, likely Large Star level (Has his previous strength + Discord's, tanked Twilight's full power laser and immediately stood back up with a sly smile on his face, and it took multiple to make him even grunt in annoyance) | Likely at least Large Star level (Is far more powerful than he was in his previous form) Stamina: Average | Above average | High | High | Extremely high | Immense Range: Extended melee range (A few meters) | Tens of kilometers | Far Higher | Interplanetary, had Discord's reality warping capabilities | Thousands of kilometers, had strength and attacks that were on par with Twilight, had the strength and magic of Discord inside of him | Same as previous, likely even farther Standard Equipment: None notable Optional Equipment: Grogar's Bewitching Bell (Obtained it at the end of the episode Frenemies) Intelligence: Incredibly clever and manipulative, was able to manipulate Discord, who was able to do the same to the Mane 6. Weaknesses: He can only steal magic from living beings, seems to have trouble absorbing magic from stronger opponents (was unable to absorb Chrysalis's magic until she willingly gave it to him, waited until he was in his fourth state before trying to drain Discord of his magic, and made no attempt to drain Grogar of his magic.) Key: Weakened Form | Post-Appleloosa | Post-Canterlot | Post-Mane 6 | Post-Discord | Full Power Lord Tirek Note: It has been confirmed that the Sun of Equestria is the same size as our own, despite the fact that it revolves around the Earth. Others Notable Victories: The Storm King (My Little Pony) The Storm King's Profile (Tirek was in his Post-Discord form) Notable Losses: Discord (My Little Pony) Discord's Profile (Post-Mane 6 Tirek was used) The Pony of Shadows (My Little Pony) The Pony of Shadow's Profile (Tirek was in his Full Power State) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:My Little Pony Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Tyrants Category:Magic Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Portal Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:BFR Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Teleportation Users Category:Heat Users